This invention relates to an energy regulating system.
Conventional battery charging systems have employed a full wave bridge rectifier for connecting a single phase alternator winding to a battery thereby converting A.C. energy to D.C. energy to charge the battery. Where an alternator continuously operates for a substantial period of time, overcharging of the battery may occur which, in some instances, may destroy the battery due to an excessive current condition.
Some systems have sensed the battery voltage to selectively operate an SCR switch to connect a compensating winding of the generator in circuit with the energy generating winding. The SCR gating current in such system is obtained directly from the battery through a series circuit including a resistor and a Zener diode. The temperature instability of the SCR and Zener diode results in poor voltage regulation.